


10 Categories: Chris and Victoria

by Diary



Series: 10 Categories [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, F/M, Family, Female Character of Color, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Categories: Chris and Victoria

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

**AU**

One of the captured Argent wolves gives Victoria a contemplative look and offers, “I’m Chris.”

**First Time**

“Our first driving lesson ended with Allison running over the mailbox. Call Kate,” Victoria orders.

**Adventure**

“It’ll be an adventure,” they tell Allison when they have to move.

**Smut**

While he has been tied up before, it was mostly done by Victoria.

**Fluff**

“Why were you nervous about asking me to marry you?”

**Angst**

He cleans Allison’s sheets, sets the picture back, and moves Victoria- no, the body.

**Hurt/Comfort**

She tells him, “You should never feel weak for letting me see your pain.”

**Humour**

He elects not to go into detail when answering their question of being tied up.

**Romance**

Gerard and Kate make bets on when exactly the marriage proposal will happen.

**UST**

He’s shy.

She knows men don’t respond well to forward women.


End file.
